Revenge, Regrets, and Reliving
by Dez Wilde
Summary: Neville Longbottom was never understood. Ever since the Department of Mysteries these feelings of lonliness had turned into feelings of anger and hate. When Neville acts on these feelings and gets put in Azkaban, its up to him to clear his name and make things right.
1. Revenge

**A/N: Edited 7/11/2013 **

**Sorry if anyone was confused near the end of the chapter I was editing a few mistakes and forgot to add the correction in after I was finished. I also apologize if you thought that this was an actual update. Sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Pay attention because I am only typing this once. I do not own Harry Potter and any other recognisable trademarks. If at any point this statement becomes untrue, I will let you know.**

* * *

Neville Longbottom was never understood. No one liked him, like really liked him. I mean, Harry was nice to him, but, he's Harry Freaking Potter, the Boy Who Freaking Lived. No one liked Neville, they merely tolerated him, no one had a scintilla of respect for him. All they did was pity him. Pity him for what the Lestranges did. Those sick people as good as murdered his parents, sending them to take up permanent residency in St. Mungo's, leaving him with his snobby, stuck up, good for nothing grandmother, who didn't give a crap about him. Neville was a nobody, a loner, an idiot with absolutely no life, he was failing all his classes, It's not his fault, he just didn't understand the material, and no one would tutor him, not even Granger, the Hogwarts resident know it all. He'd never done anything great, worthy of any real praise, except last year, when he took on Bellatrix Lestrange to avenge his parents, when he helped in the Department of Mysteries. No one cared though, he's just Neville, a nobody, the boy who was, no is, invisible, that just took up space. They'd regret it though, after he was done with them, after he'd destroyed everything and everyone they'd ever loved. Just imagine, Harry Potter and his friends, the whole bloody school in fact, at his mercy, groveling at his feet, begging him not to kill them and their families. He'd be great though. They would regret it. He could go into Muggle London, get a gun, AK-47, M-16, he'd be unstoppable with a machine gun and a wand. Yes, a little work, and he'd be invincible...

* * *

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger sat around to fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room. They saw Neville, sitting in the window with an odd look on his face and it kind of scared them. They'd never seen him like this before, they'd never seen him so... so cynical, so indescribable. Harry turned to his two best friends," Does Neville seem, I don't know... different?" They were still staring at the now vacant spot that Neville had just recently occupied until just now when he retired to the sixth year boy's dorm. Ever since the incident at the Department of mysteries he'd been almost a different person completely. Neville was upset, that much was obvious, but what was bothering him was a total mystery. Anyone who hadn't noticed the way he'd changes didn't know Neville at all, was blind, or both.

* * *

_**3 years later**_

* * *

Daily Prophet- June 2, 2006

Today we mourn those lost in the horrific massacre at Diagon Alley. Those lost include: the Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Lestrange, Granger, and Lovegood families. These people do not seem to have any connection but if you take a further glance you can see the connection these people share, mostly to their killer, Neville Longbottom. Longbottom fought with Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley , Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood in the Department of Mysteries in their fifth year, and the Lestranges and Malfoys are both well known Death Eater families aiding in the torture of his parents, Alice and Frank Longbottom.  
As Longbottom is taken by Aurors to Azkaban we speak with Minerva McGonagall, Longbottom's former teacher and head of house, who on the subject of Longbottom turning mad says:

"I never thought out of any one of my Gryffindors Neville Longbottom would turn into a murderer. He was such a kind, and timid person just like his mother. He didn't do so well in school but he got by, he didn't really have any friends that he could turn to with his problems so maybe this is a factor to his sudden destruction. I hope that when if he is ever released from Azkaban he sees the error of his ways and turns his life around."

In Diagon alley today Neville Longbottom was found outside Florean Fortescues ice cream parlor enjoying the goods provided to him by the owner of the shop. Witnesses inform us that the Potter, Weasley, Granger and Lovegood families passed the shop in a group together retrieving the necessities for their children's trip to Hogwarts, the Lestrange and Malfoy families walking not far behind. Longbottom then stood and grabbed two machine guns hidden in his robes and opened fire on just these families. When questioned he refused to reveal his reasoning behind the attack as to why he targeted only these specific families and why he chose to attack nine years after graduating. There was only two survivors of this attack, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, for reasons unknown. Although alive they were the first to be shot and by the time healers arrived it was too late to save them from the impeding comas they have now slipped into. We have no idea how Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley will take their friends and families deaths.

This is probably the worst thing to happen to the wizarding world since the war with Voldemort. We will forever mourn those lost today. Thank you for reading. We will keep you updated on the latest news on this case.

* * *

_**1 week later**_

* * *

I sit in the hospital room of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley where they rest in twin hospital beds pushed together so that they are able to hold hands. I sob silently paying that they will be able to escape the awful fate I was condemned to years ago. You see, I too survived something horrific and deadly and paid for it with my life. I too cheated death and fell into a seemingly endless comatose where I lay in a hospital room just like this by my husband's side awaiting the day that I would awaken from this deep sleep. I rubbed my swollen belly and thought back to that fateful 3 months.  
The wizarding world thought my husband and I dead. They held a funeral, and even told my only child that his parents were murdered. We weren't we fell into a coma just like them. When I fell into my comatose state I was pregnant, somehow they placed the baby into a coma like state as well and saved it from having to be brought into the world through an emergency c-section and leaving it to be brought up in an orphanage or through foster care. I had just finished my first trimester and after waking up five months ago the baby woke up too so here I am seven and a half months pregnant in my son and his girlfriend's hospital room .


	2. Regrets

**A/N: Edited 7/11/13**

**I just formatted a little **

* * *

I'd done it! I'd killed them all! Even though the Aurors were taking me to my perpetual death sentence, I was happy. Even though there were several witnesses I'm still getting a trial. While walking me to the apparition point to take me to Azkaban, we passed Dumbledore and he shot me a fierce glare. I just threw my head back and laughed, not because of the glare, I could handle that, but because the annoying ever-present twinkle in the blasted old man's eyes was gone, I laughed even harder and louder, I had done it! I defeated the bloody twinkle! I was still laughing as they apparated me away.

* * *

Azkaban was amazing. The outside of course. The inside was dreadful, no lighting, the moans of the other prisoners, the cold of the dementors, the constant memory of Bellatrix bloody LeStrange and her bloody husband torturing my parents into insanity. The cruel laughter of husband and wife as they as good as killed the people that I'd hardly ever known, the harsh screams of my mother and father as they fought to keep from losing their minds.

Every once and a while a dementor would come a little to close and I would feel the wrenching of a piece of my soul being ripped from my chest. I suddenly wasn't as satisfied with the homocide as I had been earlier, and a buldge rose in my throat as the horror of what I had done set in.

I instantly felt the feeling of cold hard remorse. I hadn't killed all of the Weasleys, I realized, Ron's parents and brothers hadn't been there,and the Weasleys were like a second family to Harry. "What have I done?" I moaned, I'd felt fine when I'd done it, but now I felt horrible. I know that when I die I will not be going to paradise, unless I righted my wrongs.

I thought a moment on how that would work, and suddenly I knew how, and that it would be possible. I thanked every diety that I had ever heard of that I could use wandless magic. I quickly glanced around the dank cell I was being held in. I was on the lowest level of the prison, awaiting trial. I found what I was looking for almost instantly, a dead rat.

I closed my eyes, and left had tight around the stiff form of the rat, I waved my right hand over the corpse and said the spell I created, and prayed to Merlin that it worked, because if it didn't I wouldn't ever get out of here and could forget about ever being forgiven. I opened my eyes and found two small beady eyes staring back into them. I breathed a sigh of extreme relief. "Thank Merlin." I whispered, glad it had worked. I had a chance of making it out because of my discovery. That way I could revive my former friends, and seek forgiveness.

* * *

I stood nervously in front of the entire Wizengamot, awaiting trial. I had requested that several dead animals be brought into the courtroom. I saw the table they were piled on and hope overrode the despair in my heart, I only hoped it would work.

"We are here to witness the trying and judging of Neville Longbottom, accused of homicide, is that correct?" He looked to me. "Yes, sir" I said not going to argue because that would get me nowhere, I mean those _were_ the charges. "How do you plead?" He asked warily. "Guilty." I stated clearly. The judge simply gawked at me and acted surprised, as if this shocked him. "Alright, Guilty!" He went to bring the mallet down. "Wait!" I put my hand in front of ma and he paused and put down the mallet gently. "Is there something you wish to say?" he asked, slightly irritated that he'd been interrupted during his favorite part of a trial.

"I have a small presentation, and a minor request for you. But first I need a wizard's oath from each and every one of you to keep what you are about to hear and see silent until I give you my consent to exploit it." The minister, who was standing as judge, seemed taken aback but consented anyway. "Alright Minister, we will start with you. Repeat after me. I, Cornelius Fudge, swear on my life, and my magic, to never repeat what I see and hear in this courtroom, at this trial, after this point, to anyone unless given willing consent from Neville Longbottom."

* * *

After about 20 minutes everyone had given their oath. "Now, Auror Grayson, might I request that I have the cuffs removed and my wand please?" The Auror looked at me like I was insane and I sighed, "I Neville Longbottom, swear on my life, and my magic that I will not intentionally harm a single soul in this room." Grayson looked to the Minister for confirmation, and did as asked.

I flicked my wrist and the table of dead animals flew towards me and landed gently about a foot to my right. "I found a way to revive these animals, to make them live again." I said slightly nervous. "Show us." the Minister demanded at once. I nodded, picked up a mouse from the pile and muttered the spell, I made sure no one heard it so that they couldn't use it and pass it off as their own creation. I waved my wand over the animal and it jumped out of my had and scurried away, out of sight. I looked up. The entire Wizengamot was staring at me. Luckily it was a closed trial, so there wasn't an audience or any reporters.

Someone started clapping. I put my had out in front of me. "Thank you Mr. Longbottom, now you said you had a request, I'm assuming your presentation was to persuade us, am I correct?" "Yes, sir. My request is that you take me to the bodies of my friends so that I may revive them, and if I successfully complete this task that I be removed from sentence to Azkaban." The Minister stared at me. "You called them your friends? And you killed them?" I looked down in shame. "I wanted the recognition, I don't know what happened to me, I feel awful about it now and I know what I did was wrong."

The minister sighed and turned to the Wizengamot. "All in favor for the permanent release of one Neville Longbottom, should he complete his aforementioned task?" More than half the Wizengamot raised their hands. "Could you take me to their bodies?"

* * *

Five minutes later I was being led to the morgue. They opened the magically chilled cabinets that held the bodies. They had removed the bullets and dressed the corpses. Luckily, wizards put corpses in a statis spell before burial, unlike muggles who drain all the fluid from the bodies.

I first look at Luna, I loved Luna, I hadn't meant to kill her, she just got stuck in the cross-fire. I looked at her and stroked her wavy blonde hair, I hope she forgives me, I wouldn't be surprised if they all didn't, I mean I shot them and killed them. "This had better work, or you are going back to Azkaban." The minister said gruffly. "It will, I hope." I whispered, trying not to imagine what my life would be like if it didn't.

"Well, go on, get it over with, say the spell!" The minister was getting impatient, and I couldn't concentrate, I need to concentrate or it won't work. "Minister," I said calmly. "I need you to give me some space, I need to focus." The minister looked irritated, but backed away nonetheless. "Thank you." I sighed. I braced myself for the draining feeling that comes with using an immense amount of magic such as this. I waved my wand and shouted, "_Rursum Vivat!"_

* * *

**A/N: Rursum vivat means literally 'live again' in Latin. Thank you google translate!**


	3. Reliving: part one

**A/N: I just want to give a thank-you to the people who read my story, and another very big thank-you to Dora Malena, and madnessinthestarlight who are my very first followers, thank-you so much guys, you are awesome! **

**I tried getting this put up a few weeks ago but we were traveling and typing in the backseat of a moving vehicle is very difficult. **

**This is also even later then it needed to be because I was just putting it off and neglecting it, I actually started typing chapter four before I finished it. Also there has been lots of cousins visiting and all of them are younger than me and most under the age of ten so it has been hard finding a quiet place to type without people leaning over my shoulder because of the cousins coming over because we live with my grandmother until our house is finished, not to mention going to Utah for a family reunion.**

**But you don't care about my life! You only care about reading the new chapter, so I will let you get on with it!**

**On with the drama!**

* * *

"Rursum Vivat!" I slumped against the slab holding my ex-girlfriend. There was a sharp intake of air, Luna was awake. I looked up to see her looking at me. I brought her into my arms and kissed her hair. "Oh, gosh Luna, I still love you, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" I kept whispering that into her hair, and she wrapped her thin arms around me and hugged me gently.

We were sitting on the slab, just crying and holding each other. The minister made a noise in his throat. "Right," I said, standing up, wiping my eyes and walking over to the slab that held Ron. "They will all probably need to go to St. Mungo's, for traumatic experience, that is." I turned to look at Luna again as the Aurors were escorting her out of the room to take her to the hospital. "I'm really sorry, I'll come visit you if I can." I promised her. I then turned towards Ron and Hermione. They looked so peaceful, as if they were sleeping. I braced myself and a jet of white light shot out of my wand and into Ron's chest, and he sat up gasping for air as the color returned to his face. He looked at me. "You! What are you doing here?! You shot me, you should be in Azkaban!" He saw the minister and turned to him. "Why am I awake? I thought I was dead." The minister looked at me, and told me to explain. "Well what happened was I shot you, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna, the Malfoys and the Lestranges. I've been feeling weird since we were at the Department of Mysteries. And suddenly I had an overwhelming urge to kill you guys, you, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. Luna, the Malfoys, and the Lestranges just got in the cross-fire. While I ws in Azkaban I created a spell to revive the dead, and I said I didn't mean to, I didn't know what happened and they said if I revived you I could get out of Azkaban." The minister cut in, "We've decided to ask you whether you are truly remorseful while you are under Veritiserum"

I swallowed. I feel no remorse for the Lestranges and the Malfoys, so I was a little worried that they would make me revive them and then send me back to azkaban. As if the minister had read my mind he added quickly, " excluding the LeStranges and Malfoys of course. But you will have to revive Mr. Draco Malfoy" I looked at him. "Th-that is unless you don't want to!" I thought about it for a moment and said, "No, I want to." Even though Malfoy was a jerk to me at school, he was forced into the Death Eaters, he didn't want to do it. I'll give him a second chance. an idea popped into my head. Ron had long since gone to St. Mungo's, I told the Minister of my idea and he thought it was wonderful. "Now the only problem is that Harry and Ginny are in comas, not dead, so we'd have to secretly kill and revive them." The Minister thought about it but then said, "Alright, it should work. But we have to be quiet abot it or we'll have the entire wizarding would on out tails.

We agreed and I turned back to the slabs holding Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy. I turned to Malfoy first, figuring I should just get it out of the way. "Rursum vivat!" I shouted, slightly less confident in myself as I had been the other 4 times i had performed the spell. Malfoy, no, Draco, if my plan was going to work he would have to be called Draco, took his time sitting up and regaining his breath. He was, thankfully, much more rational than ron on his approach towards me. I quickly explained myself and apologized. What was odd though was that when I told him I felt compelled to be dark, like I was under the Imperius, he turned away from me, and swore under his breath. When I asked him about it he told me, "My bloody father created a spell to turn someone dark, it was meant to help with Death Eater recruitment, he must have hit you with it at the Department of Mysteries." He turned back to me and said genuinely, "I'm really sorry about how I treated you before,it's just how my stupid father raised me. I wish I wasn't related to that monster." There was bitterness and malice in his voice that told me he was sincere. This was my chance. "You know," I said casually," I also created a spell that will turn you into a child again, to give you a chance, start over, as a baby, we just have to obliviate you first. You can keep important memories, things you really want to remember that won't affect your upbringing." He paled and the look on his face turned to one of skepticism. "Am I your guinea pig? Has anyone or anything had this spell performed on them?" shoot! I hadn't thought of that. I quickly banished the panicked look off my face and returned it to the cool demeanor it held earlier. "If it makes you feel better we could do it on a mouse first." I told him sincerely. "Ok, I'll do it, but only if it works on the mouse." I summoned a live mouse and said the spell. "Puer Iterum!" the mouse shrunk rapidly, and once re-oriented, scurried away. "See, you'll be fine." Draco swallowed, but nodded worriedly. "Are there any memories you want to keep?" "No, I want to forget everything." I nodded and pointed my wand at his forehead.

"Obliviate!"

His eyes glossed over and he looked confused.

"Puer Iterum!"

Draco shrunk rapidly and I grabbed a blanket from a nearby shelf and wrapped it around the now baby Draco and picked him up. The Minister looked slightly disgusted at the sight of the child."Well then, I'll take him and find him a home, he'll probably be in an orphanage for a while." I was horrified at the thought of the baby getting put in an orphanage, and without thinking, blurted out,"I'll take care of him!" The Minister looked relieved, and pretended to have conflicted emotions about me taking the baby. "I suppose." He sighed, and handed me the child. I took Draco gingerly in my arms, he was so tiny and, dare I admit it, adorable even. Luna would be so excited. My face fell, what if Luna didn't want to date me again, what if I was stuck raising Draco all by myself. I transfigured another blanket into a diaper and put it on him. If there was one thing that I was thankful to my grandmother for, it was her teaching me at a young age how to care for a child. I then shrunk the clothes teenage Draco had been wearing and put them on baby Draco. The baby snuggled into my chest and fell asleep, all Draco knew was he was a baby, and that he was tired. I got so wrapped up in the adorable sleeping baby, that I forgot i still had to revive Hermione. The Minister cleared his throat, "Right!" I said awkwardly, walking towards her corpse. She was extremely pale and a pang of guilt throbbed in my heart. I bunched up more blankets and made them into a makeshift bed for the tiny infant, and gently set it and Draco on the floor. "Rursum Vivat!" Before Hermione could say anything I put my hand out in front of myself and explained, I then picked up draco and kept him bundled up in y arms. Hermione, being ever curious, asked me, "Whose kid is that?" I swore quietly, and decided that I would tell her that I was his father, as I would be in a few hours.

"Mine" I said. She gasped and put a hand to her lips. "There's no way! You didn't! Did you?" "What are you talking about?" I was curious to know what she was asking. "I mean," she stated as if it were obvious, "You got Luna pregnant?" I stared at her for a moment before bursting out laughing. "What!" she said, sounding slightly offended. "Did...you not...even...see Luna...at all...the past...nine months?!" I said in between gasping for air. "My kid, not biologically though. I'm adopting little Draco here." I then looked down at the bundle in my arms and smiled, but I wish I hadn't because the look on Hermione's face was priceless and I only caught a glimpse of it until she composed herself and spoke her mind. "Draco? Like, as in Draco _Malfoy_?" I grinned at her and held Draco so that she could see him. "The one and only." I said, still smiling. Her brow furrowed at this statement and I could almost hear the gears turning inside her head."But, he's nineteen, just like us, how is he a baby?" "Just another one of my spells." I replied off-handedly. "Wait," she said, working it out,"you turned him into a baby without asking him, and does he still have his memories?" I chuckled at her frenzy. "No," I said reprimanding her. "I revived him, explained what happened, and he told me that his father had hit me with a spell compelling me to be dark. He apologized, told me he hated his father, I gave him an irresistable offer, and he accepted." I took a moment to think about my next sentence, if I said something she didn't really understand, then I would have to explain it to her. "I asked him if he had any memories he wanted to keep, he said no, so I obliviated him, and turned him into a baby." Hermione nodded slowly. The minister then decided to tell her that she would be escorted to St. Mungo's by Aurors that were waiting down the hall. She nodded and left the morgue. "We need to go to St. Mungo's now" I said.

The Minister and I left the morgue and apparated to St. Mungos. We went to see Luna first, we needed to see if she would agree to raising Draco with me. I walked into Luna's temporary room, it was small but comfortable. She saw me and her eyes lit up, and they widened when she saw the bundle in my arms." Is that what I think it is?" I smiled at her. "Well what do you think it is?" I contradicted. "Is it a baby?" I smiled shyly. "Draco asked me to turn him into a baby so he could have a second chance, I'm going to take care of him and I have something to ask you." I layed the still sleeping child on the bed in the room and took a nervous breath in. "I know that I have done something horrible to you, and you probably need more time but, I still love you, and I'm so sorry Luna. I know that you'll probably never forgive me but, Luna will you marry me and help me raise this child? I don't have a ring but I'll let you pick one out, any one, and I'll get it for you. Just say yes?"

She just stood there with a shocked look on her face, and I was afraid she was going to reject me, but as I was beginning to lose hope, she ran over, jumped up, wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me deeply. When we parted we were both breathing heavily. She smiled up at me. "Does that answer your question?" She asked cheekily. "Yes, it does." I replied before capturing her lips again and picking her up and spinning her around. I placed her on the floor again and picked up Draco. "This kid sleeps like a rock." I said jokingly to my now fiancée. I handed her the baby and said, "I have a small bit of business to attend to, and then we can go flat hunting." I kissed her once more, said good-bye, and left to go find the minister who had gone to find Harry and Ginny's room.

The receptionist nearly fainted when I asked her where the Potter/Weasley room was. "Heaven forbid..." I mumbled under my breath exasperated. "I've been cleared! I'm surprised its not already in the Prophet. Now tell me where the room is!" The receptionist nodded fearfully and stuttered, "I-its i-i-in the l-left w-wing, f-f-fifth d-door on y-your r-right." "Thank-you!" I said sincerely, and sprinted down the corridor she'd pointed to.

I found the Minister talking with a red-haired witch who looked to be about 4-5 months pregnant. I walked into the room and the minister let out a relieved sigh. "Longbottom, you're here." The woman looked at me quizzically. "Longbottom?" She asked, "As in Alice, Frank, and Neville Longbottom?" I extended my hand towards her. "Neville Longbottom Ma'am." She put a hand to her mouth and shook my extended hand. Then she did something that shocked me, she leant upwards as far as she could and pulled me into a hug, did I even know this lady? I decided I would ask. I drew back and stared down at her kind face trying to recall any familiarity in it. "Um, not to sound rude, but do I know you?" She burst into tears and I panicked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry!" I was wracking my brain trying to remember her from anywhere, she did look a bit familiar. She put a hand on my shoulder. "Its okay, I shouldn't have expected you to remember," she said, wiping her eyes, "I'm your Aunt Lily."

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished it! After about a month of putting it off I finally kicked my lazy butt into gear. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review I would really appreciate it! First 5 reviewers (if that many people are reading this) get characters named after them. **

**Also I am debating between two different things, turning it into a gender bender Harry/Draco or making it a Harry/Ginny. I will post a poll on my profile page. Another poll will decide the gender of Lily's baby and First reviewer gets to chose the name!**

**Thanks! DFTBA!**


End file.
